powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Web Generation
The power to create webs that are made out of various substances/force. Sub-power of Constructs Creation. Variation of Binding. Also Called * Web Creation/Projection * Webbing Creation/Generation/Projection * Web-Spinning Capabilities User can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made from anything/everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc. The web can act as a barrier, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, and have different effects on the trapped hosts, depending on the substance/force of which it is made. Applications *Web Aura *Web Blast Variations *Elemental Web Creation *Organic Web Generation Associations *Adhesion *Constructs Creation *Organic Generation *Rope Manipulation *Silk Manipulation *Spider Physiology *Thread Manipulation Limitations * Webs might have a weight limit and some targets can overcome it. * Webs can be flammable. * Some users may lack the oils to prevent them from sticking to their own web. * Web may have limits on how much can be created at a time * May not have the ability to fire, or launch the web, requiring users to lasso or throw it. * The process of creating the webs naturally may require a large metabolism from the user. Known Users Cartoons Movies Known Objects * Web-Shooters (Marvel Comics) * Silk Spitter (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Shōgen_Kazamachi's_Web.png|Shōgen Kazamachi (Basilisk) spitting out extremely adhesive webbing. Spidermonkey_Web.jpg|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) creating a web. Ultimate Kevin Web Breath.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Ultimate Spidermonkey's web breath. Rachnera Arachnera colored.jpg|Rachnera Arachnera (Daily Life with a Monster Girl) Broodmother Dota 2.jpg|Broodmother (Dota 2) can spin webs that enhance her speed, healing and make her invisible to enemies. Araña_Webb's_Web_Shot.png|Araña Webb (Fairy Tail) firing spider webbing at Ren Akatsuki. Powers_Mohinder's_sticky_goo.jpg|Mohinder Suresh (Heroes) generating webbing from his fingers. Sadira_KI.jpg|Sadira (Killer Instinct 2013) makes heavy use of webbing in combat. Web Generation by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|After accepting the Other half of his spider powers, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) discovered he could generate his webs organically. Web Generation by Ero.jpg|As the significant other to Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Ero/The Other (Marvel Comics) can spin webs organically. Silk Shield.jpg|Silk (Marvel Comics) generates webbing from her fingertips. Scarlet Spider.jpg|Unlike Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man) can project organic webbing. File:Itsy_Bitsy_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_9_001.jpg|Itsy Bitsy (Marvel Comics) Combo Man's (Marvel) Powers.JPG|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Spider-Man's web generation. Venom Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1 Four Color Grails Fan Expo Variant Textless.jpg|Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen/Ghost Spider (Marvel Comics) Spider-Woman (Ultimate Spider-Man).jpeg|Mary Jane Waston/Spider-Woman (Ultimate Spider-Man) Spider_War_Bow_Terrible_Split.png|Kidōmaru Yakushi (Naruto) generating webs for traps, threads and compressed weapons. Harley_Ariados_Spider_Web.png|Ariados (Pokémon) producing a Spider Web. Joltik_Electroweb.png|Joltik (Pokémon) using Electroweb to produce an electrical web. EP703_Larvesta_usando_disparo_demora.png|Larvesta (Pokémon) using String Shot to produce webbing. Rando_Web.jpg|Randō (Yu Yu Hakusho) traps Yusuke in a web composed of spirit energy. Silk Spitter (Xiaolin Showdown).jpg|Silk Spitter (Xiaolin Showdown) can shoot spider silk, but can run out of silk for least 10 seconds when overused. Spider Kirby.png|Kirby (Kirby) generating webs with the Spider ability. Black Spider.jpeg|Black Spider (DC Comics) Bizarnage.jpg|Bizarnage (Amalgam Comics) Spider-Femme.jpeg|Spider-Femme (Spoof Comics Presents) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Projection Powers Category:Constructs Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries